videogames_fanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Mikan in Ninja Gyaru
|image = |descr = Box Art (Bandai Revolution) |developer = Azumanga Interactive |publisher = Bandai Namco Games |platforms = Bandai Extreme Bandai Revolution Bandai CD Bandai PocketTurbo |genre = Platform |released = |modes = 1 Player |ratings = K-A for Kids to Adults |media = }} Mikan in Ninja Gyaru (also known as Gakuen Alice: Mikan in Ninja Gyaru) is a platforming video game featuring Mikan from Gakuen Alice developed by Azumanga Interactive and published by Bandai Namco Games for the Bandai Extreme, Bandai Revolution, Bandai CD and Bandai PocketTurbo. The game is a hack of the Disney game Donald in Maui Mallard/Maui Mallard in Cold Shadow. The game stars Mikan Sakura under the identity of a detective, who adopts the name "Ninja Gyaru" when she dresses up in ninja garb. Gameplay Besides typical platform game gameplay (running around, jumping from platform to platform), one of the game's most distinctive gameplay features is allowing to switch the player character's form to suit one's needs. The player begins the game as Mikan, whose only mean of self-defence is a tomato-launching pistol that can launch tomatoes, sometimes they combined for greater effect. However, once the player reaches the second level, Mikan transforms into Ninja Gyaru, her ninja alter ego, who defends herself with short-range attacks using a staff. Ninja Gyaru's staff is also primarily used to explore the level further, such as climbing a narrow tunnel. After the second level, the player can switch back and forth between Mikan and Ninja Gyaru at will, provided her has enough ninja badges for the transformation. The amount of ninja badges Mikan or Ninja Gyaru holds determines Ninja Gyaru's strength – who can then chain more and more attacks as her skill improves – when played as her in the Bandai Revolution version. On Bandai Extreme, however, Mikan needs to collect red ninja badges instead, the amount of white badges being useful for metamorphosis alone. Some levels of the game, however, prevent Mikan from transforming at all, as Ninja Gyaru cannot bungee jump on vines, for example, which forces the player to use Mikan throughout the level. It should also be noted that the Bandai CD version is an upgrade of the Bandai Extreme version. It has updated graphics and a few level enhancements The Bandai Revolution version, added or changed some level designs from the Bandai Extreme version though the sound quality has been reduced compared to the Bandai Extreme version. It also featured loot to collect. Plot Mikan plays an act of this game at the Alice Academy assembly. Where she plays the role as a "medium-boiled" detective visiting a tropical island when a mysterious idol goes missing. It's considered the island's native guardian spirit, and unless the idol is recovered, the whole island will explode. Mikan is put on the case, and her investigations lead her through a creepy mansion to a native village, where Mikan is thrown into a volcano as a sacrifice to the native gods. Mikan survives the volcano, and the islanders put her through a test, which Mikan passes, gaining the natives' trust. The natives tell Mikan that the only one who knows the location of idol has long since died, and Mikan goes through the land of the dead to escort her soul into rest. Ultimately, the location of the idol is revealed, and Mikan goes head-to-head with Sumire, who plays the role of an evil witch doctor over the idol. Mikan is triumphant, and as a sign of their gratitude, the islanders name their island after their hero. Box Art Mikan in Ninja Gyaru Box Art 1.png|Bandai Extreme version Mikan in Ninja Gyaru Box Art 2.png|Bandai Revolution version Mikan in Ninja Gyaru Box Art 3.png|Bandai CD version Mikan in Ninja Gyaru Box Art 4.png|Bandai PocketTurbo version Category:Azumanga Interactive Games Category:Bandai Extreme Games Category:Bandai Revolution Games Category:Bandai CD Games Category:Bandai PocketTurbo Games Category:Platforming Games Category:Games Category:Video Games